battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Book/Relationships
<<< try to find a group shot that's centric to this character. an example would be the crowd telling Pin to switch >>> This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. FreeSmart Any interactions with Book that relate to FreeSmart as a group belong here. Main Characters has NEVER interacted with Blocky, Pen, Snowball, or Woody. Announcer In ''Reveal Novum'', the Announcer disagrees with book's self-definition, saying that she'll win Dream Island. Bomby Bubble Coiny In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of Coiny says: Coiny - likes to slap Firey. But what I don't get is how you slap fire. Won't your hand just go right through? Whatever. In ''Get Digging'', Book stops Coiny from taking Teardrop to WOAH Bunch, saying that Teardrop will only switch if she wants to switch. When Coiny gets her to switch anyway, Book complains to Fries that she can't believe they just did that. David In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of David says: David - a dumb stick figure who supposedly is "pure evil". Donut has not interacted with Donut. Dora In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of Dora says: Dora - a weird squeaking blob of flesh. They say she speaks "perfect Spanish"... but seriously, who can understand that hideous thing? Eraser In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of Eraser says: Eraser - thinks that pink is manly. Also experiences extreme pain when he rubs against anything, because bits of him come right off. In ''Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know'', Eraser snatches the BFDI Game Rules from Book. Firey In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definitions of Coiny and Firey say: Coiny - likes to slap Firey. But what I don't get is how you slap fire. Won't your hand just go right through? Whatever. Firey - Firey is fiery. Note that they are spelled differently. In ''Get Digging'', Golf Ball discusses the means of getting yoyleberries with Firey and Book. Flower In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of Flower says: Flower - the only contestant in the Tiny Loser Chamber for sixteen months... so far. Fries In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of Fries says: Fries - eats fries. See fries. In ''Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know'', when makes it into BFDIA, Fries backs away, telling her that he can't stand her cover. The two of them participate in a slap fight and attempt but fail to eat bits of each other. In ''Get Digging'', When Coiny gets Teardrop to switch to WOAH Bunch, Book complains to Fries that she can't believe they just did that. Fries tells Book that Teardrop was never much of a leader anyway. Golf Ball In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of Golf Ball says: Golf Ball - is a girl, but sounds like a boy. Also has 336 dimples. In short, an ugly menace. In ''Get Digging'', Golf Ball discusses the means of getting yoyleberries with Firey and Book. Golf Ball sends Spongy, Gelatin, Book, Needle, and Ice Cube to ride Puffball to Yoyleland. Book and Ice Cube return empty-handed, reporting that Evil Leafy chased them. Gelatin In ''Get Digging'', Golf Ball sends Spongy, Gelatin, Book, Needle, and Ice Cube to ride Puffball to Yoyleland. On the trip, Gelatin knocks Book, Ice Cube, and Spongy off because thinks there's not enough room. Ice Cube In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of Ice Cube says: Ice Cube - can shatter. In ''Get Digging'', Golf Ball sends Spongy, Gelatin, Book, Needle, and Ice Cube to ride Puffball to Yoyleland. On the trip, Gelatin knocks Book, Ice Cube, and Spongy off. The three of them must flee from Evil Leafy. Book and Ice Cube remain to the main area together. Leafy In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of Evil Leafy says: Evil Leafy - Leafy wannabe. What a loser. In ''Get Digging'', Pencil warns the Puffball riders to watch out for a wild Leafy. Match has not interacted with Match. Needle In ''Get Digging'', Golf Ball sends Spongy, Gelatin, Book, Needle, and Ice Cube to ride Puffball to Yoyleland. Nickel has not interacted with Nickel. Pencil In ''Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know'', to get revenge on Donut's Team for taking Match, Pencil breathes fire on Book. In ''Get Digging'', Pencil warns the Puffball riders to watch out for a wild Leafy. Pin has not interacted with Pin. Puffball In ''Get Digging'', Golf Ball sends Spongy, Gelatin, Book, Needle, and Ice Cube to ride Puffball to Yoyleland. Rocky has not interacted with Rocky. Ruby has not interacted with Ruby. Spongy In ''Get Digging'', Golf Ball sends Spongy, Gelatin, Book, Needle, and Ice Cube to ride Puffball to Yoyleland. On the trip, Gelatin knocks Book, Ice Cube, and Spongy off. The three of them must flee from Evil Leafy. Spongy falls into Evil Canyon, but Book pulls him out at the last moment. Tennis Ball has not interacted with Tennis Ball. Teardrop In ''Get Digging'', Book stops Coiny from taking Teardrop to WOAH Bunch, saying that Teardrop will only switch if she wants to switch. When Coiny gets her to switch anyway, Book complains to Fries that she can't believe they just did that. Fries tells Book that Teardrop was never much of a leader anyway. Yellow Face has not interacted with Yellow Face. Other Characters Clock In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of Clock says: Clock - used to tell the time. Clock likes to think that watches are wannabes, but how do they know it's not the other way around? Cloudy In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of Cloudy says: Cloudy - is white when happy, a raincloud when sad, and a thundercloud when angry. This guy has some serious mood swings! Eggy In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of Eggy says: Eggy - Cracks to easily. Notice Eggy has no whites or yolks within her. Evil Leafy In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of Evil Leafy says: Evil Leafy - Leafy wannabe. What a loser. In ''Get Digging'', Pencil warns the Puffball riders to watch out for a wild Leafy, which may have been referring to Evil Leafy. Later, Book, Ice Cube, and Spongy must flee from Evil Leafy. Fanny In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of Fanny says: Fanny - Uses blades that chop the air to create an uneven air flow. Not very comfortable. Grassy In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of Grassy says: Grassy - is very good at camouflaging. Also, contains many chlorophyll molecules Lollipop In ''Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know'', Lollipop tells Book "I guess people judged you by your cover," which offends Book three times in under ten seconds.